


Back Alley Fantasy

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony fulfilled one of Tony's long held fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Fantasy

Tony allowed himself to be led out of the club and into the side alley next to the club.

The club was housed in a converted munitions factory. A factory once owned by his family.

The irony of where he was about to get a quickie wasn’t lost on him and he chuckled when he was shoved into the brick wall of the old building. The roughened brick pulled at his black cashmere sweater and dug into his back, but he didn’t care.

Alley sex was an addiction, and one he knew he would never find an escape from. Not that he ever wanted to escape from it, especially considering the fine looking specimen of manhood that was reaching for the fly of his jeans as he settled on his knees in front of him.

“You find this amusing?” the young man accused with a hint of annoyance in his husky voice. To him this was a business transaction not the scratching of an itch.

“I find a lot of things amusing, chickadee,” Tony replied with a smirk while threading a hand into the man’s spiky blond hair. “No need to worry your pretty head over it. Now, just get on with why we are here.”

The man huffed but continued knowing he would get handsomely paid once this encounter was over, because he had a celebrity pinned to a dingy brick wall. This said celebrity would pay to keep this indiscretion quiet because he was currently rebuilding his reputation.

Tony laid his head back against the wall with a soft moan as a warm mouth wrapped itself around his aching cock. He willed himself to stay still since he was receiving the best blow job of his life and he didn’t want to come too soon.

*&*

“Tony?” Clint called with a hint of concern in his voice. “Earth to Tony.” He snapped his fingers in front of Tony’s face trying to get his lover’s attention.

“Hmph!” Tony snorted with a start. He blinked his eyes several times as he tried to reorient himself to where he was before finally focusing on his lover. “Wha?”

“You with me?”

“Yeah,” Tony murmured taking in his surroundings as he looked around the minimally furnished penthouse living room of the Avengers Tower. “I think.”

“Name the bots,” Clint requested wanting to make certain Tony was really with him since his eyes still looked glazed over and Clint found that more unsettling than he wanted to admit to in general.

“Dum-E, You and Butterfingers,” Tony curtly replied slightly annoyed. He didn’t want to remember his everyday mundane life. He was enjoying the fantasy that they had just created.

“Good,” Clint sighed as he left Tony’s lap and settle onto the coffee table allowing Tony to make himself presentable again. It wouldn’t be good for anyone to catch them in the act since they were keeping quiet about their relationship.

“Why?”

“I think we got a little too carried away with that role play.”

“Maybe,” Tony said with a shrug. It had been a fantasy of his ever since he met Clint and he was happy to have had the chance to fulfill it. “Maybe not.”

Clint shook his head. “You’re such a slut.”

“Takes one to know one,” Tony quickly retort while pointedly ignoring the wet spot on the front of Clint’s jeans. He wasn’t the only one to enjoy himself.

“Love you, too.”

Tony leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against Clint’s lips. “So when can we do it again?”

“When I get back from helping Steve look for Bucky,” Clint answered. He knew his answer would make Tony pout, but it would do them good to spend some time apart. Too much time together and they started getting on each other’s nerves.

“Alright,” Tony sighed. “But, next time, I get to be the giver.”

“Sounds fair,” Clint agreed as he caught hold of Tony’s hand. “Let’s go get some sleep before the world decides we have to be responsible adults again.”

“Okay,” Tony said with an exaggerated sigh as he allowed Clint to lead him from the living room to their bedroom. There would be more time in the morning for them to play before they went their separate ways.


End file.
